Drawing FIG. 5 schematically depicts the external side of some conventional automobile door 100 comprising a transparent (e.g. glass) pane 103 that is surroundably supported by an internally channeled hollow casing 101 having handle 102. Whenever automobile owners find themselves outside their locked automobile and with the door key inadvertently left inside the automobile, a locksmith can be summoned to unlock the door (100) from the external side. Trained locksmiths can so unlock the door by adroitly inserting and maneuvering some probing tool (e.g. 105) between the door pane (103) and casing (101) and toward the door lockrods located below the pane. For many automobiles, insufficient space exists between the door pane and casing to permit insertion of a locksmith's probing tool therebetween. In such situations, locksmiths have attempted to insert a wedging tool between the door pane and casing in order to provide entry space for the probing tool. However, wedging tools of the prior art are unsatisfactory in that they tend to crack or damage the fragile pane before sufficient entry space is provided for the probing tool.